


Diapers: 1, DVA: 0

by Dva_best_Girl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Gen, Growing to love diapers, Humiliation, Masturbation, Omorashi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_best_Girl/pseuds/Dva_best_Girl
Summary: A very Special story by https://www.patreon.com/sophieandpudding/overview! These two are amazing writers and deserve every bit of attention check them out! This story is going to be much longer then the other stories in my collection so I knew I had to give it its own post! It is a little tame for now but it will get a little more lewd later on. Hence the E rating.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter has been edited to be in 3rd person.

The air was quiet. Despite the commotion, despite the fear, it was still so... damn... quiet. High above her, the creature ripped her mech apart. Tokki... she’d worked on it for so many years. It was perfect. But thousands of lives were at stake. D.Va pointed her pistol up at the sky. Could she even hit it at this distance? She had to. She didn't have a choice. One shot. Two. Three. D.Va unloaded the whole clip. And she thought... she thought she missed. She thought she failed. But the reactor started to glow. Electricity shot across the surface of D.Va’s mech, and the whole thing went up in an explosion so bright it could be seen anywhere in Busan. And D.Va was fine. Not a scratch on her. Until she hit the water...

D.Va shot up in bed in a panic. The sky was dark, but the moonlight filled her room. She held her hand to her head - the one that wasn't in a cast - and took in a few deep breaths.

"Just a dream," she said quietly, to herself. She looked down at her left arm, at her left leg... both were in casts. Her right knee was bandaged and it hurt to walk. But she had to pee. D.Va wiggled her way to the edge of the bed, but pain shot through her legs before she could even stand up. She fell back onto the bed, whimpering in pain.

She needed her painkillers. She looked around the dreary, moonlit room for the little bottle the doctors gave her. But when she saw it, she wished she hadn't. On her dresser, on the other side of the room.

"Dae-hyun?" D.Va called out. "Are you still here?"

No answer. She laid back in bed and groaned. She could destroy an army of Omnics all on her own, but she couldn't get to the toilet? How embarrassing…

D.Va grabbed her phone off the nightstand and dialed Gibraltar. Come on, she thought, pick up... someone pick up...

"Good evening, Hana." The blonde on the other end of the video call shifted into focus, obviously not at all troubled by the lateness of the call. Truthfully, Hana Song needed a maternal figure out here in the field and Angela was more than happy to provide the surrogacy. "How can I assist?"

Oh, great, D.Va thought. Mercy. Why couldn't Lucio pick up? But he probably had a tour or something. 

She looked back at the tall, blonde woman and resigned herself to this fate. "Um, Mercy. How soon could you get here? I'm struggling with these new injuries." D.Va held up her left arm - clad in a cast - to prove her point. 

"Here to Busan? Six hours." 

She whined. "Is anyone any closer?"

Mercy gave her kindest smile, reassuring maybe even herself that the young Korean girl didn't mean to be so abrupt and callous. Is anybody closer? Not 'thank you for being willing to travel'. Mercy rubbed the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "I'll be there just as soon as I can. Be strong, Hana."

She could be strong. But D.Va had a small body and an even smaller bladder. She tried two or three more times to get up and get the pills herself, but after bawling her eyes out and trembling with discomfort, she gave up. Relief washed over her as her warm pee spread over the sheets. Absolutely gross! But... at least she felt relaxed enough to fall back to sleep.

"I see another golden angel arrived before I did,” Mercy said, more to herself than the half-asleep superstar. She had just peeked under her covers to find the sheets soaking wet. Would Hana try to scamper and run away, Mercy wondered. Of course, Hana was a tiny Korean girl and Angela was a Swiss goddess, more-or-less. And Hana was injured to boot; there was no contest here.

D.Va pulled her blanket up to her neck and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "How did you get in here?" "You left the door unlocked," she said simply. D.Va groaned. Dae-hyun didn’t even lock the door when he left? "Well... I just need that medicine, right over there. Can you get it for me?"

"I gave you a shot while you slept, Hana. Better to let you rest. But I cannot clean your sheets with you still in them, and you're going to need cleaning up yourself." This was all clinical, but also... well, a little bit warm. Nicely warm. Maternal, even.

"I can clean my own sheets. I just needed you to get me my medicine." Sure enough, when D.Va tried to stand up, the pain had subsided. Whatever shot Mercy had given her was working wonders. But as she stood up, she got a look at her pajama bottoms... totally soaked through. Mercy stared and D.Va blushed. "You took too long," she said sourly.

"One of us, in her duties, is constrained by the rules and regulations of time and space. The other simply had to succeed at controlling herself." Mercy smiled and nudged Hana down into the bed again. "I might as well get you diapered before you get up and wander about."

Mercy pushed D.Va’s wet bottom back down onto the wet sheets with absolutely no resistance. She looked up at her in frustration. "A diaper? I'm not wearing a diaper! I can get to the toilet just fine now that I have my medicine."

"And when you don't have your medicine?" The blonde pushed her back into a laying position and put one finger to her lips. "You're not responsible enough to take care of yourself right now, Hana."

D.Va tried to sit back up, but Mercy was adamant. Whenever she sat up, Mercy would push her back down. And with her injuries, with her lack of energy, and the effects of the shot... she was quickly burning through her strength. Finally, D.Va laid back on the wet sheets, trying to catch her breath, barely able to move. "Mercy, I don't need diapers..." "Call me Angela, darling." She puffed out her cheeks.

"It's for the best, Hana." There was always something soothing about her voice, something ethereal that put her patients at ease, and Angela had very little trouble even with the most contentious of projects. And Hana Song was contentiousness in a bottle.

D.Va kicked and fought wherever she could, but she was so exhausted. Angela slid her hands up D.va’s thighs and pulled down her pajama pants, exposing the glistening blue lace panties. D.Va blushed furiously. "H-hey! I can do it! I can do it myself!" "With a broken arm?" At every turn, Mercy had a counter argument.

It was interesting to see D.Va speechless, and more interesting to see the way her body reacted when the diaper was pulled up between her legs, when her butt pressed against the padding. The way she took little breaths and her cheeks burned? Well, that certainly made Angela think.

Angela poured baby powder over D.Va’s bare skin and pulled the diaper up between her legs. She couldn't believe this. Mercy was changing her into a diaper. A coworker! She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. But when Mercy taped it in place, it felt... different. Thick. D.Va sat upright with what little strength she had and looked down at the pure-white diaper. "Hey, these aren't mine..." "Yours?" Angela asked, surprised. D.Va’s cheeks took on a new shade of red. "I'm a pro gamer; bathroom breaks get in the way..."

"How interesting." Angela mused behind a pleased little smirk; she hadn't been entirely sure about it but she did have her suspicions. "How come you weren't wearing one last night, then, Hana? You could have saved me the trip."

"I was working on my new mech, and--" "Working? In your condition?" She puffed out her cheeks again in frustration. "I can work!" "You certainly cannot. From now on, I'll be overseeing your recovery." "Nooo way! I don't need a babysitter!"

"You certainly do!” Mercy countered, crossing her arms. "Calling others in the middle of the night to help you do simple tasks, making a mess of your bed, and you're not taking your recovery seriously at all!"

"I--" "Do you want to clean these sheets yourself?" "Well, I--" "And make yourself breakfast every morning, dinner every night? You can hardly move." "Right, but--" "And who is going to clean up that living room. You? Leave those snacks out another day and they'll attract bugs." "...that's..." "You should be resting. On the couch. Playing video games." D.Va looked up at Mercy with an ounce of frustration, but also... resignation. Five weeks of video games, huh...? "Fine. You can stay."

"Maybe we'll even teach you some manners along the way.” Angela shook her head dismissively, but she meant nothing mean by it - Hana was a youth that grew up in a war-torn world; heroes seldom had time for decorum.

Mercy set her up on the couch with tons of blankets and pillows. She brought her snacks. She washed her sheets. She made her lunch, and actually... she was a pretty good cook. And then she sat near D.Va’s feet and watched one of her mecha movies. D.Va could tell she was bored, but... well, she supposed it wasn't so bad having Mercy here.

"Are you going to get back into the field, Hana?" Obviously, once she'd recovered. Like a young athlete, clearly D.Va thought herself invincible, and would until she had the kind of wake-up call that only an injury could really provide.

"Totally," D.Va said with perfect confidence. "I have to. I'm the last line of defense for Busan. I'm an important member of Overwatch." "There's more to life than just your job, Hana." "I know what I'm doing," she said dismissively. Mercy sounded just like Dae-hyun, D.Va’s best friend. He always wanted her to have fun too. But Mercy of all people should understand. D.Va had a responsibility.

"One day you might get so hurt that you can't fight anymore. What will you do, then? What will you do when you can't be a hero anymore? Who are you when you're not D.Va anymore?" Deep philosophy.

"I don't want to talk about this," D.Va said quietly and swung her legs off the sofa. Walking with a cast wasn't impossible - it was just very difficult and a little painful. Even with her medicine, she could feel the radiating aches through her bones. "Where are you going?" Mercy asked when she’d gotten to her feet. "Toilet."

"No you're not, because you're going to need help cleaning up after and it's easier for me to just change your diapers. Now sit down. Isn't there another episode of your television story?" Firm and to the point.

D.Va gave Mercy a hard look and leaned all her weight on her good leg. Even so, her knee ached. "I'm not going to sit here like and pee myself. I'm totally capable--" "Don't you wear them when you play video games?" "That's different. Only when I'm going for a high score, or... or I'm too busy." "Busy with what?" "Having fun."

"Then have some fun, Hana. Play a video game with me." A means to an end, and a good example of bedside manner to boot. Truthfully, Angela was just being practical, but if being practical meant getting her way then what was the harm in that?

"You don't like video games," D.Va told her, like she knew her better than she knew herself. "I've never tried," she admitted. "Which one is your favorite?" D.va gave her a long, tentative look... but she honestly believed Angela had her best interests at heart. So D.Va sat back down on the sofa and turned on Starcraft.

"You're going to play from your sofa? Don't you use a keyboard? Wouldn't a desk be better?" Hana rolled her eyes and leaned over to the side of the sofa, plucking a lapboard up with her good hand. "Explain to me as you play." And wet yourself so I can change you, she thought.

"Basically..." D.Va explained the units out loud, like she was doing a Livestream or something for her fans. But she was playing on a harder difficulty, to give herself a bit of a challenge. About halfway into the mission, she started to become a little too preoccupied and she stopped giving Angela the rundown. And she still had to pee. 

D.Va looked over at Mercy, out of her peripherals, and back at the screen. She thought to herself….

So what if I did it? I did it a hundred times before. And Mercy was right - she'd have to change me either way. It's not like I could do it myself with my arm like this. It’s faster. Easier. More practical. And I could keep playing my game. 

Then it was decided. And that decision was all it took. She let her body do what it did naturally. D.Va relaxed, letting out a small sigh of relief, as the hot liquid splashed into the diaper between her legs. The light hissing sound was drowned out by Starcraft sound effects. But the sensation of her bottom growing warm, the padding squishing between her thighs, and the relief of finally going... it felt lovely.

Hana Song wet her diaper. And not too long after that, Angela plucked her up like a ragdoll into her arms and carried her into her room. As diapers were to be wet, so too must they be changed, and then the two of them could return to their game. It was going to take a long time for D.Va to be ready to head back into the field, and Mercy wasn't going anywhere until she was given a clean bill of health. But first, maybe, a clean diaper.

"Hey, I can walk." "And cause yourself more pain, no doubt. Absolutely not." D.Va hated when Mercy used logic against her like that. So D.va let Mercy hold her on her hip, until she deposited the tiny Korean girl down on her bed. The sheets smelled fresher and felt softer than the day D.Va bought them. Mercy was a surprisingly good mom...

"Lay back; here you go." Angela tucked one of Lucio's merchandise dolls in under Hana's arm and laid her back on the bed so she could untape her diaper and begin the process of changing her - a very visceral experience, at that. The sound of tapes ripping, the scent of her pee and the powder, the sensation of coldness from the room on her clammy skin and the eventual relief that would follow once the cool wipes did their job.

D.Va thought she was embarrassed before. No, she knew nothing of embarrassment. Now she had to endure real humiliation, as her coworker - who was such a goody-two-shoes, her motif is literally an angel! - changed her freshly wet diaper. She covered her face with Lucio's doll to hide her shame. Then a cold wipe ran up between her legs and her whole body shivered. "That's cold!"

"No, your diaper was just warm. Stay still, darling.” Wipe, clean, an eye for detail and a surgeon’s hand. Before long Hana, Song was being changed into a diaper by Angela for the second time in the same day. And this wouldn't be the last time, either. She needed some help taking care of herself, some help with the basics, some help being healthy. This was something D.Va needed more than anything else.

After Mercy changed her into a fresh diaper - another white one she didn't recognize, so much thicker than her other ones - she carried D.Va again out into the living room and made them dinner. She hadn't even bothered to put her pajama pants back on. D.Va went back to playing Starcraft, glancing down every so often at the diaper between her legs. 

Diapers, huh? It meant I could play video games all the time. Mercy would change me. No need to get up, no need to hurt my leg... no, this could be good for me. It could lead to a speedy recovery. 

Well then, her mind was made up. Diapers: 1, D.Va: 0.


	2. Relocation

"No!"

"Hana..." Angela rubbed her temples in irritation. It had been three days since she had started caring D.Va. Her recovery was going well, but something had come up.

"I'm not going to Gibraltar!" D.Va shouted. Dressed in nothing but a 'Sylvannas Did Nothing Wrong' t-shirt and a very wet diaper, she perfectly embodied a bratty child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Hana," Angela reiterated, "why are you making such a fuss? You'll get to see some of your friends, you'll get to be around family." The family in this case also just meant friends, but it was the thought that counted. It was pretty quickly apparent to Mercy, though, that her friends were the whole reason the bratty Korean girl didn't want to go.

"I don't want to see them," D.Va said flatly. Annoyed. But Mercy had learned a lot about her charge in the past few days.

"I can't leave you here alone," Angela said. "You're still in recovery, and I've found that my presence has helped you significantly. You stay off your feet. You don't work on your robot. So you'll be coming with me."

D.Va didn't seem any happier with the outcome.

"Who knows," Angela tried once more. "Maybe no one else will be there?"

* * * * *

D.Va sat quietly in the back of the back of the plane, checking her phone. Lucio was on tour. Mei was on a mission in Antarctica. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, she thought. A minute later, Angela poked her head in.

"Why do I have to wear this?" D.Va said sourly, looking down at the puffy, unnatural shape of her tight D.Va brand pants.

"You didn't seem to have a problem before," Mercy said simply.

"That was at my house! That's different!"

"And why is this different? You told me that you weren't ashamed, so what changed between now and then?" One important thing Angela had learned was that D.Va was a very haughty girl and it was best to call her out on it and challenge her. Otherwise, she'd just arch up and complain about everything.

"It just is! It's..." D.Va sunk in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Forget it."

It wasn't just about the diapers. D.Va was also leaving behind her Meka. Tokki was still in for repairs, and it wasn't anywhere close to ready for a field test. Without her mech, she was just a girl with a pistol. Sure, she was a good shot... but Tokki is what made Hana Song into a superstar. It's what made D.Va who she was. Without Tokki, Hana felt... vulnerable. If her friends saw her all banged up like this, would they trust her on the next mission? If they saw her wetting her pants, would they rely on her again?

D.Va shook away the introspection and turned on her 3DS. Maybe some Animal Crossing would cheer me up, she thought.

"Do you want to trade Pokemon?" Angela had a cute pink 2DS that she rarely got to play, but Hana turned her nose up and buried herself in her game. Were all kids so selfish? No that wasn't right to say. Hana Song was a hero. It was just hard to see past her sass sometimes. Mercy shook her head in disappointment. ”We'll be landing soon."

Gibraltar was one of the main Overwatch bases, located in southern Europe. It had suffered many attacks in the past, but it had never been overtaken. Since Overwatch's reunification, D.Va had spent a lot of time there; she knew her way around. So when the plane docked in the hanger, D.Va followed Mercy out of the plane on crutches with all the confidence a thick diaper between her legs would allow.

"It's probably for the best that we're here, you know, Hana," Mercy began as she followed the hobbling girl down the ramp of the transport, having to take much smaller steps with her valkyrie legs not to out-pace the tiny gamer. "This way everybody can help to take care of you."

"I don't need taking care of," D.Va said sharply, glaring up at the woman who had done nothing but take care of her for three days. Along the far wall, a sliding door opened and two people came to greet D.Va and Mercy. The first was Winston - a large blue gorilla, who had been a science experiment of sorts. He was one of the most intelligent members of Overwatch, but he had quite the temper. The other was Tracer - a bubbly, optimistic Brit who put D.Va's own eccentric personality to shame. Tracer had become displaced in time, and had the ability to zip around like a bolt of light. In ordinary circumstances, D.Va would be happy to see her friends. But now, damaged, in diapers... she wasn't so pleased.

“’Ello Hana!" Tracer chirped happily, ruffling the injured girl’s hair. "Winston, look, I told you she was hurt, didn't I? I told you." 

Mercifully, Mercy stood between the zippy-Brit and the Korean-casualty and held her hand up. "Lena, please, Hana is in a very fragile state and she is still my patient right now." 

As Winston arrived, he pushed up his glasses and spoke in a gruff voice. "It's good to see you, Angela, Hana. It’s never a good idea to leave injured agents out in the field."

"I could have handled myself," D.Va said under her breath, but Mercy and Winston both rolled their eyes. They knew her too well. 

"For the time being," Mercy said to the group, "until Hana is able to walk around, she's going to be kept in diapers." 

D.Va froze in place, mortified. She looked up at Angela with a flurry of emotions: shock, bewilderment, confusion, frustration, anger, resignation... and Tracer giggled. 

"Lena," Winston warned her, using her real name again. A blush overwhelmed D.Va's cheeks and she shrank into herself.

"It's not a concern; but you should all be made aware, as I might be called to battle at any moment. And if I am, then it will fall on one of you two to take care of Hana's diaper changes." The way Mercy said it, her distinguished accent, her matter-of-fact way of presentation, it was hard to say no.

D.Va wanted to die. She wished that explosion out in the ocean - the one that injured her - had just outright killed her. If this went on much longer, she'd die of embarrassment instead. But Mercy excused herself and D.Va was quick to follow her alone down the hall. She could still hear Tracer's giggle in the back of her mind...

"What the hell is your problem?!" D.Va shouted at Mercy, when the two were alone. "Why would you tell them that!"

"For the reasons I just explained to them, Hana," Honestly, Angela had the patience of the saint, which was required when dealing with her own little firecracker. "Weren't you paying attention?" And somehow she never seemed condescending, how weird. "It's like I said, Hana, if I'm called to battle or otherwise indisposed, taking care of other heroes, making sure they never die, then you'll need a backup babysitter team."

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" D.Va shouted at the top of her lungs, clutching the crutches in her hands with the frustration she would usually reserve for her gaming controllers. "I'm nineteen, and I don't even need diapers!" D.Va pushed past Mercy in anger and strode down the hall as fast as her injured state would allow.

"You haven't been complaining about the affection though, have you, D.va?" It wasn't often Angela called others by their callsign outside of battle, and it had the effect of a precision middle-name-drop somehow. "Why are you so embarrassed? It's a medical condition right now, outside of your own control."

"I said I'm fine!" D.Va went into her room - a small bunk decorated in gaming posters - and slammed the door shut between them. She collapsed on her bed and sighed, looking up at the ceiling, with red anger in her eyes. Her leg was sore. Her arm was sore. Why didn't Mercy understand, D.va wondered. She didn't want to be seen as incapable... not by her teammates.

“Hana, are you in there?" The knock was quick and done five times, the kind of plucky greeting only an over-enthusiastic British woman could provide. And it had been an hour since D.Va locked herself in her room, too, so it was about time someone came to check on her. "I brought you some tea and sandwiches. Mercy says you haven't eaten in a bit luv, so can I come in?"

D.Va didn't want to see Tracer. But she was hungry. And tea and sandwiches sounded sort of nice. With resignation, she unlocked the door and crawled back into her bed, pulling the covers over her puffy pants. Tracer opened the door a second later with a tray in her hands.

"Tracer here with your tray, sir!" She laughed at her own joke, then paused for thought. "I guess that only works if you're a boy, huh? No worries, it's in the past now, innit?" With one agile foot, she closed the door behind her and followed Hana into her room. "Let's eat! I know long flights they just wipe me out, same for you, right Hana? I bet you're famished!"

D.Va puffed out her cheeks, but... well, Tracer was right. She reached down and took a sandwich from the tray and took a bite. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, and that was timezones ago! The food was actually really welcoming. "Um. Why was Mercy called back, anyway? Does she have a mission?" D.Va hated that she couldn't go on missions for another five weeks.

"Yeah she does but she doesn't know it yet. It’s super top secret, but it won't be for a bit and it won't be for too long, just for a minute really, like when you wait in queue at the post office maybe. She'd be back quick as a dog’s whisker." Tracer nodded, like that made any lick of sense. "I don't mind taking care of you though, you know that right? You're cute as a button-nosed doll and twice as snarky."

"I don't need taking care of," D.Va reiterated for the tenth time today. "I'm fine." "Well, you've got a broken arm and a broken leg, and you're taking tons of painkillers, and--" "I said I'm fine." Tracer shrugged her shoulders. D.Va could be so stubborn sometimes.

"You know, what if it were your Meka? What if it had a broken arm and a broken leg, would you say it was fine?" Tracer sometimes knew just where to aim to delivery a crit, and for D.Va it was absolutely this line of conversation. "You'd want it taken care of, right? Wouldn't ya? You'd want it in the best possible care 'cause it was vulnerable, right?"

Tracer left D.Va alone with her thoughts. If Tokki were hurt, D.Va would take care of it. She'd fix it up. Suddenly, D.Va felt guilty that she was all the way across the world instead of in her workshop. She supposed Tracer had a point. This was all because Mercy and everyone cared about her. Maybe she needed to stop acting like such a brat. But that didn't mean she needed to act like a baby either. There had to be a middle ground, D.va thought, and she would find it.


	3. Release

D.Va spent the rest of the afternoon playing games in her room. She never took the time to change her clothes; in mid-afternoon, she was still wearing the white diaper, her tight spandex pants, and a gaming tee. Strangely enough, over the past few days, she had gotten used to the thick padding between her legs. Then, when she had to pee, she almost did it on instinct. But at the last second, she caught herself.

"I gotta pee," she muttered to herself. She could just wet herself. Soak her diaper, and Mercy would change her. That's how the past three days had gone, what was another day? But D.Va had already decided on a new course of action: she would use the bathroom herself from now on.

With hesitance, D.Va set down her controller. If she had just wet herself, she could keep playing video games... D.Va shook her head. No, she thought, I'm not helpless. She begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed and grabbed her crutches, then left for the bathroom.

It was quiet. The late-afternoon sun was approaching the horizon. Long shadows stretched across the corridors. The bathroom door was at the end of the hall, and by the time D.Va made it there, she was already out of breath. Walking with two broken bones and cracked ribs wasn't easy.

D.Va reached for the bathroom door with her good hand and twisted the knob, but it wouldn't turn.

"Huh? It's locked?" The other bathroom was on the other side of the base...

There was a sign on the door, right about the height an adult's eyes would fall, that read 'Out of Order' in pretty clear writing. For almost everybody else here that wouldn't have been a problem - but D.va was injured, lazy, in pain, and in diapers. Would she make it to the other bathroom? Would she even try? Would she ask for help? But nobody else was around...

D.Va grumbled and toddled back toward her room. By the time she got there, she was seeing stars. Gibraltar was so much bigger than her house, and getting to the bathroom wasn't as easy. D.Va started to regret giving into using diapers so easily at home, when it was so much more accessible. But as Tracer would say, that's in the past now.

D.Va fell backward on her bed and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She couldn't have another painkiller for a few hours. Even if she could, Mercy had her bottles. With a pout, D.Va rolled over and searched for her phone. She dialed Mercy's number.

"Ah yes, I will be there as soon as I am able, Hana." Angela responded on the other end of the line - although there was a lot of noise in the background, like maybe she wasn't yet on a mission, but she was definitely getting ready for one. "I'll get you doubly diapered before I leave, just to be sure." Was her final addition before she hung up the phone.

"I don't need another diaper! I need help to the--" The phone hung up and D.Va stared dumbfounded at the screen. "She didn't even listen. Jerk."

D.Va sat up on her bed, looking down at her feet. One in a cast, one in a plain pink sock. If she could make it to the other side of the facility, she could use the toilet there. She could relax on the sofa until she felt good enough to walk back. But that was so much work...

D.Va looked again at her video game controller, at the game paused on the screen. She could stay here. Wet herself. She didn't have to do this...

D.Va shook her head again and got up on her crutches. No, she'd make it. She didn't need diapers. But she really had to pee...

There was just one problem with that plan: her bedroom door wouldn't open. The door was locked. Clicked shut. And when she tapped at the panel to the right of the door, she was met only with a 'Locked by Medical Authorization' notification; usually a function reserved for quarantine but obviously invoked here at the behest of her overbearing attending physician.

"You have to be kidding!" D.Va shouted at the panel, and fumbled back to the bed to find her phone. She dialed Mercy again, but no one answered. Again, and again, and again. No answer. In frustration, D.Va threw her phone across the room.

Unfortunately, it would be almost an hour before the door opened and Mercy entered, this time attired in her full combat gear with an apologetic smile. "I'm very sorry for the delay, Hana, lay up on the bed." D.Va seethed at her and Mercy tilted her head. "I imagine you want a change, no? Lay on the bed."

D.Va had to pee. She really, really, really had to pee. Like, she had been dancing around her room for half an hour. She couldn't even sit still anymore! She wiggled side to side on her bed, pushing her knees together to the best of her ability with the thick diaper between them.

"I don't need changing! I need you to answer your phone! I need to go to the bathroom! I needed help! And you locked me in here?! Are you serious?! Why are you such a bitch?!"

"Hm." Mercy listened to the torrent of abusive language, waited and watched as D.Va ranted and let herself burn through everything vile she could think of to say, and then asked a very simple question. "Are you quite done?"

D.Va was angry, but there were more pressing things... like her bladder. She winced at the pressure inside her and quickly nodded her head. "I gotta use the toilet, but the one on this side of the--"

"You pulled me away from mission preparation for that, Hana?" It was maybe the first time in a long time that anybody had ever heard Mercy... angry. And it was more than anger, it was disappointment, it was annoyance, it was... almost disgust?

"I... I, um..." "I promised to help you get better, to care for you. But you really need so much assistance, that you would take me away from a mission to help you get to the bathroom?" D.Va was frozen in place. Every single one of Mercy's words hurt her pride, but none more than the final sentence. "I thought you were more mature than this."

The two of them were quiet, until D.Va broke eye contact. She looked down shyly at her feet and nodded her head. These missions were important, and D.Va had pulled Mercy away to, what, help her to the bathroom? She felt so stupid...

"S-sorry, Angela..."

"I know that you are, Hana, and now we're not only here having wasted my time, but I now do not have enough time to change you after you go. Lay on the bed, I will improvise." Another diaper on top of her current one, just in case, and then Mercy had a mission to get to.

"I... I can do--" "Hana Song!" Mercy's voice was sharp, assertive... like a mother. D.Va looked up at her shamefully and laid back on the bed. As Mercy unpacked the diaper bag she brought with her, D.Va wiggled side to side on her mattress. She had to pee so badly... there was no way she could make it all the way to the toilet now. It was too far. Helplessness washed over her.

It was a surreal kind of diaper change, missing the whole first part; one diaper over the first and taped up in place, snug and thick. "I'm quarantining you to your room, Hana. Lena will be by to bring you food, but I don't want to hear of you causing problems, making trouble, wasting people’s time, or being wicked or naughty. Am I clear, little miss?"

D.Va didn't answer. She hated this. She hated being treated like a child! But she had acted like one. She shouldn't have pulled Mercy away from her meeting. Mercy patted the front of D.Va's diapers and left the room, sealing the door behind her. D.Va stumbled to her feet and almost immediately fell over from the unnatural thickness between her legs. She couldn't even walk straight!

"I'll just take them off," D.Va said to herself, alone in the room. But then what? She'd pee all over her bed, or on the floor? That was even more immature than wetting her diaper.

D.Va grabbed her spandex pants; the least she could do was hide her shame. But as she struggled to pull them up over the two thick diapers, they wouldn't budge. And with every action, D.Va was reminded how badly she had to pee. She wiggled her padded ass, dancing in place, holding the wall for support. She tried hard to push her knees together, but the second diaper made it so much worse.

It could have been more humiliating. Sure, a few people knew she was in diapers. And she was going to wet herself, yes. But she was in her own bedroom, on her own, and nobody was going to bare witness to the event. In terms of being a diapered youth unable to use the bathroom, doubled diapered by a European Goddess, and left locked up, it was a pretty mild case of embarrassment at most. On paper, anyhow.

D.Va shuddered as another wave of discomfort washed over her. She had been focusing for ten minutes on keeping her diaper dry. She could hold it, she thought. But Mercy would be on mission for hours. Then she didn't want to sit in a wet diaper all day! The longer she held it, the--

D.Va took a deep breath and wiggled from foot to foot, whimpering. It was so much. The pressure, the discomfort, the humiliation... she had to go so bad! She'd never felt like this before...

Deep breath, dancing, wiggling, aching, whining, quivering... and then the pain. Her leg ached. Her arm hurt. Her ribs made each breath shallow and awkward. She started to see stars.

She never meant to. She would fight until the end! D.Va was a fighter, after all. But it happened all the same. The pressure was too much. One moment of hesitation, and it started. A drop. A stream. A flood.

D.Va bent forward as the rush of pee splashed into the diaper between her legs, quickly soaking it through. If it wasn't for the second diaper, it would have leaked, without a doubt. D.Va felt so ashamed. So humiliated. Pathetic. Helpless. And... and a feeling she didn't expect.

Relief. Just... unbearable, indescribable relief. She pushed and sighed and smiled as she flooded her diaper, and... and it was the most wonderful feeling. Finally, all the pain, the pressure, the discomfort... it was gone, all in one action.

Her knees trembled and her toes curled. Finally, the last of her bladder emptied into the diaper and a shiver ran up her spine. Her knees buckled under her and she slid to the floor.

She couldn't catch her breath. All those feelings, all at once, and... and D.Va realized she had been moaning the entire time. On her hands and knees, having just soaked her diapers, her body shook with the most powerful arousal she had ever felt.

Hana Song collapsed on the floor in her very wet diapers, completely exhausted, and surprised by just how much she enjoyed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

D.Va sat quietly on her bed, going over the events from an hour ago. All those feelings she felt. She looked down at the diaper, which had yellowed and sagged between her legs.

"Maybe it was a fluke..." D.Va said to herself. "Maybe I didn't really enjoy it..."

But no matter how she tried to convince herself, she knew what she felt. Wetting a diaper... it was the most intense sexual experience she'd ever had. Wow...

“Ello! Hana are you in there, luv?" Tracer knocked on the door with the back of her hand, and it was the third time she'd knocked and there was still no answer. She didn't understand that at all, because there was nowhere else Hana could have gotten off to. Maybe she was asleep? Maybe Tracer should just let herself in?

D.Va was a little lost in thought, until the door slid open. She looked up at Tracer and, in a panic, threw the blanket over her very wet stack of diapers. Her cheeks were crimson, matching the color of make-up she would wear into combat. "S-sorry," D.Va muttered. "I didn't hear you knocking."

"Oh you didn't, huh?" Tracer was not stupid - she spent her formative years doing the ol' blanket toss with cheeks the color of nail polish pink. She set down the tray of food and crossed her arms over her chest. "What were you up to, Hana? Innocent and tame, right?"

D.Va gave Tracer a harsh look and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was playing video games. Did you want something?" "I came to bring you some dinner." She pointed to the tray of food and a side-bag of Doritos. D.Va's stomach growled in anticipation. "Oh, uh. Thank you."

"How was your gaming session?" Tracer asked, a completely innocent and not at all loaded question. Lena was a very observant young woman, and she noticed a lot of things very quickly. Things like the blush on D.Va's cheeks, her poor excuse making abilities, or like the fact her game system was off and the controller was on the far side of the room.

"Fine." D.Va pulled the tray onto her lap and opened up the bag of Doritos. As it crinkled under her touch, her mind drifted to the diapers between her legs. They weren't sexy. Not at all! Right?

"Um... Lena?" "Hm?" "You're gay, right? I was wondering... uhhh. How did you find out? Was it weird? Did you believe it at first?"

"Hmm." Good question! But how to pick a good answer, that was the truth of the matter. "It felt good." It felt good, that was a good answer! "If something feels good, and it doesn't hurt anybody else, then you should just do it."

"If it feels good?" Tracer nodded. D.Va got a look of introspection on her face and Tracer decided to prod a little more. 

"Do you... I mean, are you thinking about..."

There was a moment of silence between them, before D.Va figured out what Tracer was talking about. 

"Oh! No! I mean, maybe? I mean, I never really thought about it..." D.Va waved her hands frantically, trying to recover the situation.

"Never thought about it?" Tracer asked. "Haven't you, uhh..."

D.Va's cheeks burned crimson. No, she hadn't had sex before. She was a pro-gamer! Who had time for stuff like that?! Until today, she never even thought sex could be better than video games. And now...

"Look, luv, it's like this." Tracer had a certain knack for hand motions and emoting. "If it feels good, do it. If you get a tingle in your bottom thinking about something, do it. If something turns you on, luv, just go with it. Life's too short to question it, and you put your life is danger every single day!"

D.Va nodded, looking down at the bag of Doritos. Life's too short...

"Anyway, I've gotta check in with Winston," Tracer said, getting up from D.Va's bed. "You okay on your own?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah, I'll be okay."

Tracer gave a little salute and left the room, leaving D.Va with her thoughts. Her thoughts, some food, and a very wet diaper.

* * * * *

After dusting off the Dorito cheese from her fingers, she ran her fingertips along the front of her diaper. It had been over an hour, and she was starting to get uncomfortable. Back at home, Mercy would have changed her by now. But Mercy was on a mission, D.Va reminded herself.

D.Va stole a glance at the door - no Tracer, no anybody - and completely kicked off her blankets. With unease, she reached down and put her hand between her legs. The diaper wasn't warm anymore.

"Ick..."

But D.Va remembered what Tracer had said. If she enjoyed it, and it wasn't hurting anyone... so D.Va pushed a little harder. She moved her fingers around the sodden padding, curious to spur the arousal she had felt an hour ago. But the diapers were so thick, and even thicker now that they were wet. With a pout, D.Va gave up and laid back on the bed.

"Maybe it was just a fluke after all..."

D.va’s phone chirped and a pop-up appeared in corner of the screen. A message from Lucio. Even out on tour, even on the other side of the road, that silly boy clearly still thought about Hana.

D.Va picked up her phone and checked the message:

"Hey Hana! Hope you're doing well. Been thinking about you.

How are your injuries? Angela said you're taking it easy. Did you check out that game I showed you yet?"

D.Va rolled her eyes. Like she would be caught dead playing that baby game! Then again... she looked down at the diaper with a pout, then returned to the email.

"Anyway, I sent you a vid from my last show. I played your favorite song. Hope to see you soon. Get well."

Signed Lucio.

D.Va set down her tablet and sighed. As much as she missed her friend, she would hate for him to see her like this. But it sure was nice for him to check up on her. D.Va couldn't help but smile, just a little.

"Hana, are you in there?" It wasn't Mercy's voice, or Tracer's either - it was dull, deep, rumbling like a thunderstorm just outside in the hall. Nobody but Winston had a voice like that. "Angela is back from her mission and asked me to check on you. I'm coming in, okay?" It was almost possible to hear him pushing up his glasses astutely.

D.Va threw the blanket over her just before the enormous ape pushed his way through the small sliding door. Honestly, D.Va's room wasn't very big to begin with and he took up what little free space there was. "Um... what's up?"

"Well," and yes, he did push up his glasses, "I was told to come and escort you to the shower hall, and make sure that you eat something for dinner that isn't Doritos and Mountain Dew."

"A shower?" A shower sounded great, D.Va thought. Anything to get out of these diapers. "Okay, I'll be right out." But Winston stayed patiently in the room. D.Va sat for a minute, then narrowed her eyes. "Winston, I need to put some pants on." 

"Oh. Oh! Sorry." 

And with that, he shut the door behind him. When she was alone, D.Va slid out from under the covers and reached for her pants. Then she remembered... her pants didn't fit over these diapers. And now that the diapers were soaked, the pants definitely wouldn't fit! Oh no...

"Hana," Winston reminded her, impatiently, through the door. "Angela is waiting to help you with your shower, and it would be extremely rude to keep her waiting. So what is taking you so long?" The big ape meant well, but his presentation was a little bit... gruff.

"I um. Just looking for something," D.Va called through the door. She shuffled over to the closet, but all the pants she kept at Gibraltar were tight and form-fitting. D.Va had a gorgeous body - she had no reason to buy baggy clothes. Even her pajamas were tight-fitting. "Hana," Winston called again through the door, and D.Va knew she had to make a decision. So she pulled the blanket off her bed and wrapped it around her waist. It would have to do, she thought. But there was a caveat: holding her blanket and her crutches at the same time was a lot harder than D.Va thought.

"Finally,” Winston lamented, when the door opened. D.va was wrapped up in a blanket and doing her best to manipulate her crutches, but it didn't seem to be going well at all. He sighed. "Am I going to need to carry you?" And without asking, he swept the girl up into his shoulders and began to ferry her down the hall to the showers.

"Hey! Put me down, you oaf!" D.Va's crutches fell to the floor by her bedroom door and she clung tight to the blanket, pulled tightly around waist. But no matter how much D.Va protested, Winston held her to his shoulder, cushioned by his blue fur. By the time he got to the end of the hall, D.Va was resigned to being carried. She slumped in his arms and sulked. Whatever, she thought. It was faster than walking.

Winston didn't say anything that indicated he knew just how wet the little Korean girl’s diaper was, but his nostrils flared as he carried her, sniffing the air every now and then. At last he set her down at the entrance to the shower ward and motioned for her to open the door. "Angela is waiting for you, Hana. Be good for her." And then he left.

He plopped D.Va down on shaky feet and she reached tightly for the blanket. A blush covered her cheeks as she watched him walk off, down the hall, and around the corner. D.Va reached out and held onto the wall to support herself on her broken foot, putting all her weight on the other side. Without her crutches, she had to hop carefully into the shower hall, but after only two hops the blanket slid to the floor.

"Ah, Shi-bal..." D.Va swore quietly in Korean and looked down at the blanket around her ankles. She took a quick look around, down the hall, and into the shower area. D.Va was alone. So rather than trying to pick up her blanket, she hopped her way into the shower room, with her thick sodden diapers on display.


	5. Life Is Too Short

D.Va sunk into the tub while Mercy scrubbed shampoo into her hair. One of her legs and one of her arms - still clad in casts - dangled out of the tub at awkward angles. But the bathwater was soothing. Warm. Pleasurable. D.Va's thoughts drifted back to the sensation of wetting her diaper only a few hours before. Soothing. Warm. Pleasurable.

"I hope you were on your best behavior while I was gone," Mercy said, pouring warm water over D.Va's hair to wash out the suds. D.Va sunk further into the tub in embarrassment.

"You know that if you weren't, I'll find out." There was never anything accusatory in Mercy’s voice, but something about the way she phrased things always made it seem... wrong to lie to her.

"I was fine," D.Va muttered. Mercy looked at D.Va with a serious expression, then changed it to one of relief. "That's good," she said, and went back to rinsing D.Va's hair.

After her bath, Mercy patted down D.Va with a large towel. By now, D.Va was getting used to being naked around Mercy. Her small breasts weren't much to look at anyway, and D.Va's caregiver would soon be covering her most intimate places with the most infantile underwear imaginable. The whole process wasn't sexual in the least; it was just embarrassing.

"You know, Hana, maybe you should pursue a sponsorship deal for a brand of diapers?" And make money, and gain influence - both things that little Hana Song was all about.

"No way!" D.Va said with burning cheeks. "I don't even need these dumb things - it's just because I'm hurt right now!"

"But you wore them before, right?" Mercy countered. "You said... what was it... 'I'm a pro gamer; bathroom breaks get in the way', right?"

D.Va opened her mouth to argue, but... well, Mercy was right, wasn't she? D.Va sulked and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I'm just saying, at your age you should be taking all the opportunities you can get, Hana - in the old world there was a saying something like... 'there's no such thing as bad publicity', and if you got a sponsorship deal it would only do good for your career."

As Mercy spoke, she unfolded a changing pad and laid it out on the floor of the bathroom. Then she pulled out one of the pure-white diapers. D.Va didn't know the brand, but they were way more comfortable and a lot thicker than the ones she would usually wear for gaming. If D.Va could make her own print, something with her famous bunny logo, those diapers would fly off the shelves!

D.Va shook her head in frustration. She couldn't believe she was actually considering this!

"Lay down, Hana," Mercy urged her. Without arguing, D.Va crawled over to the changing pad and laid on her back.

"You know, your small size must be very useful for when you're piloting your Meka. Though with small size comes other problems, hm? You stop in the middle of missions quite often.” Mercy meant it as an observation, not an incentive to wear diapers, but both were technically true.

The more Mercy talked about it, the more difficult it was for D.Va to argue. If she didn't have to stop for bathroom breaks, her missions could last a lot longer. After all, D.Va was a small Korean woman...

After taping the thick diaper between D.Va's legs, Mercy helped her sit up. "Arms up." D.Va begrudgingly raised her arms and Mercy pulled a tank top over her head, which covered her chest just fine and barely touched the waistband of her diaper.

There was a pause as Hana looked up at Mercy expectantly, and the older woman finally clicked what it was she was wanting . "There's no point in you wearing pants, Hana. If you have pants it's just more steps in the way of your changes - and everybody here knows about what you're wearing."

"But--" "Shush now. I won't hear any more of it." Mercy helped D.Va to her feet and D.Va used a wall to support herself. "Where are your crutches? Surely you didn't walk here on your hurt leg!" Mercy's tone made D.Va wince. "N-no, Winston carried me..."

"Winston carried you? And you didn't think to bring your crutches? Now I'm going to have to call him back down here to carry you back to your room, Hana. You must be more thoughtful in future, please." Mercy didn't mean to sound exacerbated, but gosh if she wasn't at least a bit annoyed.

"No!" It was embarrassing enough that Winston had carried her here in the first place, but now she was without a blanket and without any pants. She didn't want anyone else to see her diapers... "Th-they're in front of my bedroom. If you could just go get them, I can walk back to my room."

"And would you learn your lesson for forgetting them if I did that, Hana?" Mercy wasn't being cruel. She was being honest and actually a bit kind, too - D.va not bringing her crutches placed an unfair burden on those around her, and Mercy was, if anything, sheltering her from the fallout of that.

"But..." Mercy touched the communicator on her wrist. "Winston. Yeah, could you give me a hand? Hana forgot her crutches, and... yes. Yes, if you don't mind. Thank you so much. Of course." Mercy ended the call and D.Va stood helpless against the wall. There was nothing she could do...

"Please make certain that you're very polite to Winston for coming down here to carry you back to your room. Okay, Hana? He's a busy scientist and you know how his temper can be when he's disturbed from his work. Be kind and sweet and charming, if you can manage it." Was that too big an ask?

When Winston arrived in the doorway, he stopped to clean his glasses. Of course D.Va was in diapers, that much had been stated. But seeing it was another thing. "Well... erm... let's go then." He reached under D.Va's legs and pulled her into his arms, leading the way down the hall toward D.Va's room. The poor girl felt small and helpless in the arms of a big creature like Winston, and D.Va's cheeks turned red.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Winston, Hana is just a little bit absent-minded at the moment - lots of new adjusting to do, you understand?" The large gorilla nodded quietly, doing his best not to further D.Va's humiliation.

Winston dropped D.Va gently on her bed; D.Va fumbled for a blanket to hide her shame. "Be more careful," Winston told her. "We need you back in the field as soon as possible." D.Va stared at him nervously, then nodded her head. She didn't like being injured any more than he did.

"Now, Hana, I've got some business to take care of - will you be alright for a little while without supervision?" As though she were talking to a child, but then again, compared to Mercy, that's exactly what D.Va was.

D.Va puffed out her cheeks in irritation, but agreeing was the only way she could get Mercy to leave. Finally, when she was alone, D.Va fell back into her sheets and let out a loud, irritated groan. "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't do things for myself!" she said out loud. But the truth was clear: with her arm in a cast, she couldn't wash her hair. With her leg in a cast, she couldn't walk to the bathroom. Mercy was only looking out for D.Va, and she was taking it for granted.

Back home, when the two of them were in Busan, this wasn't that big of a deal. Sure, she wore diapers. Sure, Mercy took care of her. But no one was watching then. Now, it felt like she was always on the edge of humiliation. And with D.Va's newfound interest in diapers... well, that was a scary feeling to have.

* * * * *

D.Va woke up with a chip stuck to her face and a "Game Over" screen flashing on the television. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and brushed the crumbs off her bed. Had she fallen asleep? She checked the clock on her bedside table: 2:45am.

"Aish," D.Va muttered to herself. Yesterday had been a long, difficult day. D.Va had been playing video games for only a few hours before dozing off.

D.Va didn’t bother getting out of bed. The door would be locked, or if it wasn’t, there wasn’t any point in trying to get to the bathroom on the other side of the complex. No… it was easier just to lay here, even if she did have to pee.

Her thoughts drifted back to yesterday, to the feeling of wetting her diaper. She’d wet herself a thousand times before, playing video games, and a lot more this past week. But nothing felt like that. She looked around the quiet, dark room for her two-liter of Mountain Dew. If she finished the whole bottle, surely she wouldn’t be able to hold it. The memory of her desperation fluttered back into her head and made D.Va blush.

“No one would know,” D.Va said to herself, in a whisper. “Mercy will expect me to be wet all the same.” But this wasn’t like last time. This wasn’t an accident. Was D.Va really going to do this, intentionally?

Then she thought about what Tracer said to her. Life is too short to question it.

With a nervous sigh, she grabbed the two-liter and drank a quarter of it in one go. Already, her tummy felt bubbly from the carbonation. It reminded her of the other thing the toilet was used for. The last time she’d used a toilet was two days ago - in Busan. Thankfully, Mercy was much less stringent on her diaper use when it came to… that.

D.Va let out a quiet sigh and took another long sip of the Mountain Dew. It only took her half an hour to finish the whole bottle, and when she did, she didn’t have to pee any worse. Actually, she felt sick and bloated from all the sugar. D.Va fell back on her bed with a groan.

“Maybe this was a bad idea…”

After an hour of playing video games, D.Va’s perspective on the Mountain Dew certainly changed. She could hardly sit still! Her body was riddled with discomfort, shivers running up and down her spine, muscles tight between her thighs. Every breath she took, she had to pay close attention not to wet herself.

“This is what you wanted,” D.Va reminded herself. “It’s… it’s gonna feel good soon. This is the hard part.”

D.Va put her hands on the wall, sitting upright on her knees, and closed her eyes tight. The desperation, the icky feelings inside her… she just wanted to let it all out. She wanted to soak her diaper.

It didn’t take long. She couldn’t hold it anymore, and the torrent exploded into the thick padding between her legs. D.Va whimpered and moaned as the warmth splashed against her skin and the diaper soaked it all up. The relief, the pleasure, was… overwhelming. Before D.Va had finished, she slid to the bed and ran her fingers up her thighs, against the plastic between her legs.

It kept filling. She could feel it. Growing big, growing warm. With all her might, she pushed down on the sodden diaper, rubbing it into her clit. The heat. The wetness. The desperation and the relief. It was a perfect storm. D.Va let out a loud moan as she filled her diaper with a whole new kind of wetness.

There she stayed, in her own pee-soaked, cum-filled diaper, knowing honestly and truly that this is what she wanted. This is what she loved. But exhaustion took her into a deep, dreamy slumber before D.Va could notice that the diaper had leaked all over her bed.


	6. Caught

"And what do we have here?" Mercy was a little surprised to find D.Va in a puddle on her sheet. She had diapered her thickly the night before, and yet… she shook her head and crossed her arms, standing above the girl on the bed who was just coming to.

"Mm..." 

The night before was a whirlwind of memories. But D.Va was pretty sure it ended with a two-liter of Mountain Dew, a very passionate diaper-wetting, and a sexual experience D.Va could never have imagined. She rolled over in her bed and felt a sickly squish. Then she sat up with an ounce of confusion and looked down at the puddle beneath her butt. 

"What..."

"It seems like someone was a heavy sleeper last night,” Mercy mused to herself, but definitely loud enough to hear. "I would not have guessed you could leak quite so badly, Hana. ”

“It was an accident…” D.Va said sourly, sliding out of her wet bed to inspect the diaper. Thankfully, the pee didn't get on her casts. Ugh, that would have been gross! But she suddenly knew that wetting the bed was more probable than she first realized. "I shouldn't have had all that Mountain Dew..."

"We should get you changed and then get those sheets off your mattress, before it’s ruined.” A logical, clinical course of events. Already, Mercy worried over D.Va’s mattress. Maybe diapers weren’t enough protection. A fitted sheet, perhaps…?

Mercy laid D.Va down on the far end of the bed, away from the wet spot her charge had created. She untaped D.Va's diaper and examined the padding with a certain scrupulousness. 

"Maybe some thicker diapers are in order... or of higher quality." 

"I don't need thicker diapers," D.Va said sharply, but she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. Anyway, her mind was still wrapped up in last night's event. Gosh, that feeling...

"You must have had a frightful night of sleep to have made such a disaster of your underwear, Hana. I will do some research, I am sure there are medical options available to better handle your needs." Perhaps even non-diaper options.

Once D.Va was changed into a comfortable dry diaper, Mercy undress the mattress. The sheets were a mess anyway, with D.Va’s tendency to eat in bed.

"Spend time in the living room today," Mercy told her, nodding to the doorway. "I'll be cleaning in here for a while."

"But I don't have any pants," D.Va said forlornly. Actually, Mercy had expressly forbidden them. If Tracer or Winston saw her in just her diapers and a top, D.Va would die of embarrassment. As if she hadn't already in the past few days. She wondered idly how many lives she had left...

“You would likely get pee smell all over any clothes you wear right now, Hana; you're quite incapable of keeping yourself dry, so this is the best case scenario.” Mercy didn’t enjoy being so blunt, but she assumed she wouldn’t need to deal with a fully grown woman’s diaper leaking this early in the morning. It mad her think… “Maybe I will look into a catheter solution for you, come to think of it. I know how much you hate wearing diapers, so it could be a win-win.”

"No!" D.Va looked at Mercy, mortified. She was just starting to understand all these feelings! And if she wasn't wearing diapers anymore, she'd never figure it out. A catheter... it sent a shiver up her spine. "No, um... it's okay. I can wear these. I don't mind..." 

"Then you'll go out to the living room?" Mercy asked. 

D.Va hung her head and nodded. Anything to keep her diapers...

"Very good, darling.” Mercy nodded and waited for D.va to leave before letting out a deep sigh. Whatever was she going to do with this troubled, wayward girl? Everything was a battle to her… what happened if she was injured like this again? Maybe this organization wasn’t the best thing for her.

D.Va sat on the sofa with a blanket pulled up over her lap, with the TV remote in her hands. The TV was on but she wasn't paying attention to it. She was thinking. Gently, casually, slowly, she reached under the blanket and ran her fingers across the front of her plastic padded underwear. They crinkled softly at her touch and it sent a warmth to D.Va's cheeks. 

Diapers... she couldn't believe after years of pro-gaming she had never thought about them like this. Protective. Soft. Almost even enjoyable. If they weren't so embarrassing! But even that, in a way, had its charm. Ugh, she couldn't wrap her head around this!

"Whatcha doing, luv?" Tracer was chipper as ever. She popped in with a morning smile and already dressed for the day. But Tracer noticed something about D.Va: she was blushing with nobody else in the room. That was a right bit odd.

"N-nothing. Um. Just watching some TV." D.Va quickly pulled her hands out from under the blanket and wrapped it tightly around herself. "Um. Angela is cleaning my room, so I can't be in there." D.Va decided not to mention exactly why Mercy was cleaning her room...

"Oh, true? That’s a weird thing for her to do. Doesn't she have doctory stuff she could be doing?" Admittedly, Hana couldn't exactly do it herself, but Tracer was a little oblivious to the limitations of others. After all, she had the power to displace herself in time! Limitations weren’t her strong point.

"I... uh. I dunno, she..." D.Va's cheeks went a little pink and she shrugged her shoulders. "I know better than to question her." Which was a pretty good cover. 

D.Va sunk into the sofa and changed the channel on the TV. "Do you want to watch something with me?" D.Va asked. Honestly, Tracer could be a bit annoying sometimes, but the two were good friends. "There are old reruns of Top Gear on 257."

"Oh yeah? Not that rubbish stuff they made after they got rid of the classic boys, right? 'cause if there ain't no James May I'm not interested one bit. I dunno what the Beeb were thinking, you know, sure they were a spot of douchey sometimes, but who isn't a shithead sometimes, right?" Tracer had sunk into the sofa next to D.va while she rambled.

There was quite a language gap between British English and Korean, and Tracer spoke with a lot of cultural innuendo. But D.Va wasn't trying to keep up anyway. As her friend - only two feet away from her diapered ass - talked to the television, D.Va's mind wandered. It was late in the morning and she hadn't been able to use the bathroom yet. And Tracer was right there. The urge occurred to her. Just to do it. Right here. Next to her. Just the thought made D.Va's heart race.

"...and see, I know that sounds offensive, but you gotta look at it in the frame of London Culture to realize ..." 

Tracer might as well have been light years away for all that D.va was listening, and the cockney woman didn't even seem to notice. Or maybe she noticed precisely, but pretended not to.

It had been nearly a week of wetting herself whenever D.Va felt like it. The fact that she was laying down was hardly even an inconvenience. A pressure filled her bladder. And ache. Then, with little more than a push, she felt the wetness splash between her legs. A soft hiss, so quiet that no one could hear it over the sound of the TV. D.Va let out a sharp exhale as the feelings washed over her as warmly and rapidly as the pee in her diaper. Relief. Pleasure. Heat. Humiliation. Embarrassment. Anxiety. Even nostalgia. But in the end, she settled on happiness. A smile flickered on her lips as her eyes half-closed. No one would ever know the shameful thing she had just done, and that fact was electric.

"Hana? Hanaaaa?" Tracer had to literally wave her hand in front of the small Korean girl’s eyes before she focused back on her from whatever far away place she'd been drifted off to. "You kinda tuned out there, poppet, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry. I was thinking about something!" D.Va smiled a little to herself and shuffled, causing the diaper beneath her bottom to crinkle and squish. Oh, she wanted to touch herself so badly! But she knew better. Not in front of her friend, anyway. Who knew diapers would be the key to D.Va's sexual satisfaction? Certainly not her...

"Oh is that so? What’s so important, huh? Drifting off like that…” Tracer tilted her head in expectation and smiled at the girl she was absolutely positive had just pissed herself right next to her.

"J-just wondering how Angela is doing with cleaning my room, that's all!" D.Va's blush was enough to give her away, if not for the stumbling of words. 

Tracer wasn't an idiot, and her friend's new situation was far from ordinary. Maybe some experiments were in order! "Why, you need a diaper change?" 

D.Va looked like she'd seen a ghost! "I.. what? No!"

"Are you sure about that? ‘Cause you got this far-away look in your eyes, and you started breathing different, and the only time I ever see a look like that is from a kid in nappies. So is that it, then? Do you need a change? Should I dash up to Angie and let her know, yes?"

D.Va was sure that she was being inconspicuous! But Tracer found her out in less than a second. She sat there and watched, knowing her friend was wetting her diaper right there on the sofa. D.Va's pride couldn't handle it. Her cheeks were the color of tomatoes and her voice froze in her throat. Tracer smiled with a bright grin and hopped up off the sofa. 

"I'll go get your Mommy!" 

And though Mercy wasn't D.Va's mom, she could hardly stammer out a response before Tracer had zipped out of the room.

D.Va laid there on the sofa, so humiliated, so ashamed of what she'd done. How could she! If only she had an ounce of self control, none of that would have happened! But no matter how she scolded herself, no matter how angry she got, there was a special heat between her legs she couldn't make go away.


	7. Lost

"You needed something?" Mercy asked, with Tracer standing right behind her, giggling. D.Va looked away with pink cheeks and shied further into her blanket. 

"N-no, I'm fine..."

"Nonsense!" Tracer teased. "No need to hide it, Hana. Why don't you tell Angela what you need?"

D.Va glared at Tracer, puffing her cheeks out in indignation. Tracer stuck out her tongue with all the joy of a child. Honestly, she should be the one in diapers, D.Va thought.

"I'm really okay," D.Va tried again to assert herself.

"And what are you really okay with?” Angela asked, lips pursed in a half smile, crossing her slender arms over her chest with raised eyebrows. "Are you really okay with keeping your pants dry?"

Tracer giggled and D.Va lost her temper. "Shut up!"

"If I can't trust you to be honest, I'll check myself," Mercy said simply, pulling at her blanket. D.Va grabbed at it, but she wasn't fast enough, and Mercy tugged it away in one smooth motion.

And there D.Va sat, in nothing but her tank top and diaper. Which was by anyone's observation clearly wet. Nonetheless, Mercy reached between D.Va's legs and stuck her finger in the leg-band. D.Va froze in surprise.

"Well well well, my little diva, making such a fuss and it turns out you were wet the whole time. Is that really a little ant-hill you want to make a stand on?" Mercy clicked her tongue in dismissiveness. "You're supposed to be a professional, Hana, and part of that is knowing when to fight and when to submit."

D.Va opened her mouth to argue, but she couldn't find the right words. Over the past week, Mercy had been systematically diminutizing the poor mecha pilot, and it was starting to get to her. D.Va wasn't even sure if what she did was right anymore...

"S-sorry," she muttered.

"I'll check you more frequently," Mercy dismissed, which made D.Va blush. Tracer giggled to herself, but she wasn't giggling for very long.

"Can you change her into a clean diaper?" Mercy asked her. Tracer's eyes went wide.

"What? Me? Why me?!"

"Well, you clearly want to play big sister, since you’re chasing me down to tattle on Hana for the state of her diaper. So if you insist on being a part of it, then you're going to help out around here. I hope for your sake that our little girl continues to make it to the bathroom for her number twos."

Tracer's face went white with fear and it was D.Va's turn to stick out her tongue. But Tracer knew she'd made a mistake. She shouldn't have gotten involved, and now she had to suffer the consequences.

"Her diapers are in the bedroom, in the dresser. Wipes and powder are on top. You can dress her here in the living room."

"What? No way!" D.Va spoke up.

Mercy crossed her arms in annoyance. "I don't have time for this, Hana. I'm still cleaning up your sheets."

And like that, the conversation was over. Tracer went to get the supplies, Mercy went back to cleaning, and D.Va sat helpless in her wet diaper.

"This is so stupid," she muttered to herself. But at least she had more time to explore why she liked diapers so much...

"I've never done this, you know, so maybe you should do it and just tell Mercy that I did it, yeah luv?" Tracer grinned awkwardly, holding the new diaper in one hand and some wipes in another. No powder, though. She truly was new to this, it seemed.

D.Va held up her arm, which was wrapped in a red sling. "I would if I could," she said with a bit of annoyance. "That's the whole reason Angela changes me."

"And you can't just make it to the bathroom?"

"Angela says this is better for my health," D.Va pouted. Two days ago, she would have given anything to be out of diapers. Now, she was looking for every excuse to stay in them.

"Well, she's the doctor, I guess.” Tracer exhaled deeply and blew her bangs up with the gesture, there doubled down on this. "Alright, well, if Mummy says so, then Mummy knows best, right kiddo? Lay on down, let's make this happen."

"She's not my Mom," D.Va said with a touch of irritation, but Tracer was already untaping the wet diaper around her hips. D.Va didn't care that much about Tracer seeing her naked - they had been friends for quite a while, and it wasn't so unnatural to her - but she cared a lot about having her change her diaper. So D.Va looked up at the ceiling and tried not to think about it.

"Wowzers, you really did spring a leak down here, huh? Like a big Korean baby girl, that's what you are." Tracer didn't have any issues with the act of changing someone's diaper, because she had a pretty firm grip on her own stomach and she'd been through some hospital time herself. But there was an unspoken intimacy here, to be certain.

"I am going to kick your ass, I swear! Can't you make this at least a little bit easy?" 

"Sorry, Hana. I talk when I'm nervous." 

Well, that much was true, D.Va thought. She shivered as her friend ran a wet wipe between her legs, but it wasn't sexual. If anything, the diaper was sexier than the time Tracer was between her legs! 'Ugh, why am I so weird,' D.Va thought to herself. Then a new diaper was unfolded and placed under her bottom.

"You need powder," D.Va told her.

"I wot?"

"Powder."

"Powder?"

"For... for that."

Tracer raised her eyebrows and tried to figure out what the heck Hana was talking about, and then it all clicked at once.

"Oh! Baby powder!"

"Talcum powder!" D.Va corrected. Tracer zipped off all the same, and was back only a moment later. She really shouldn't waste her power like that, D.Va thought. But at least she was taking her responsibility seriously.

Though Tracer's words were starting to affect her. Baby powder. A little Korean baby. Mommy Mercy. And as Tracer taped the fresh diaper around D.Va's body, she was lost in her thoughts.

"Alright luv, was that so bad?" That was really a reinforcement for herself, though. Tracer had not wanted to do that at all, but now that she had, she was feeling a bit silly over how easy and painless the whole diaper changing experience had all been.

"I guess not."

But D.Va wasn't acting like herself. She sat back on the couch and pulled the blanket up over her bare legs. Even someone as oblivious as Tracer could see that D.Va was lost in thought.

"You okay, luv?"

"Mmhm. I'm fine."

“You don't seem fine, you know. You look a little…” Tracer paused to find the right word, until she was sure of it. “Lost.”

"You don't think..." D.Va's voice trailed off. Maybe she didn't want to know the answer. She looked down at her fingers and touched them together. Though her arm was in a soft cast and a sling, she could still move her fingers enough to play video games. "You don't really think I'm a baby, right? Just because I'm wearing..."

Tracer looked at D.Va with a bit of surprise. She didn't think D.Va would take her so seriously!

"I was just joking, Hana. Of course you're not a baby. You're hurt, and you need help. And that's... that must be really hard for you." Tracer looked away with a bit of embarrassment. "Aww, now I feel like I messed up! Sorry about that..."

D.Va shook her head. "It's okay, you didn't mean it."

"You know, I bet Angela can think of a better solution than these nappies, you know? Something to help pep you up and help with your confidence and all that jazz, right?" To Tracer, she was just helping - but Hana looked panicked briefly.

"N-no, um..." D.Va forced a smile and shook her head. "It's not so bad, actually. I'm just worried what other people might think. But that's not important, right?"

"Right!" Tracer smiled brightly with her pearly white teeth. "Life is too short!"

D.Va nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's too short."

“You know, if you’re gonna be in diapers a few more weeks, you might want to invest in some longer skirts,” Tracer smiled, bouncing back to her bubbly self. "After all, Lucio is going to be here later this week so you wanna look your best."

All of a sudden, all the calm and contentment D.Va was feeling was siphoned away. Lucio was coming? This week? But Mercy had taken D.Va's pants away altogether. She was so forward about her diapers with Winston and Tracer, and that was bad enough. But Lucio was different. He was... a boy. And D.Va didn't really think of Lucio like that, like a boyfriend or anything, but maybe... maybe it was a possibility? One day? Unless he found out she was wearing diapers. D.Va threw her hands up over her face and groaned. "Ughhh.."

"I'm sure there's no reason he needs to know, luv, just do a bit of the ol' stiff upper lip, you know, discretion is the better part of valor and all that guff? You're gonna be fine if you just dress the part and be confident, that's what I always say."

"Yeah... yeah, okay." But D.Va was a lot less sure than Tracer. If she really wanted Lucio to stay in the dark, she would need to talk to Mercy. And talking to Mercy always felt like talking to a brick wall. She was just so assertive! With a sigh of resignation, D.Va let it slip her mind for the rest of the day. Tonight, she'd have to address it. But for now, she could just enjoy her video games.

* * * * *

D.Va closed her eyes as the heat splashed against the thick diaper, soaking her skin. Then the padding wicked the wetness away, like it was never there. But the heat remained. Her fingers traced the cleft of her diaper as it filled. Thoughts flittered around in her head. These feelings... why were they so powerful? So tender?

After ten long minutes of enjoying her newly wet diaper, D.Va opened her eyes and looked up at the bedroom ceiling. It was late in the evening, and Mercy would be in with dinner soon. Maybe she would check her diaper again. Maybe she would change her. But for as much as D.Va liked to wear diapers, the changing part was always awkward. Not at all sexy. What did that say about her?

D.Va relaxed into her mattress and picked up her gaming controller. But she didn't feel like gaming. She felt like exploring her body. She felt like feeling the thickness of her diaper. She felt like listening to the muffled crinkle of the wet padding. With a sigh, she put the controller back down and tried to talk it out.

"It's not pee," she said with complete certainty. "I don't get turned on when I use the toilet. Or I certainly never noticed it before."

Hmm...

"But I never even wore diapers as a kid! Only the cloth ones. I started wearing disposables when I was..."

Eleven? Twelve?

"When I started doing Starcraft tournaments." That's right! D.Va remembered the first time. She was working on a world record for Starcraft and she kept having to run to the toilet. Her bladder was underdeveloped and it finally got the better of her. She wet her pants right there on the carpet. But she got that world record!

After that, she started using diapers for gaming. Those moments... they were always happy times for her. Doing things she loved, for the reasons she loved. It wasn't complicated or weird. Just a means to an end.

D.Va looked down at her sodden diaper and poked it with her finger. "Maybe I just like them because they remind me of a better time..." But that didn't fully explain it, right? She never had these thoughts before. Not before the incident...

D.Va winced at the memory. The explosion. The city. Everything resting on her. All the pressure. Responsibility. And... and... and D.Va shook the memory away. But little tears dripped down her cheeks. Maybe that day had more of an impact on her than she thought.


End file.
